ninety days
by headphone frenzy
Summary: Ion is confused as to why no one is around, or even trying to find him for meetings, yet he knows that something is going on, good or bad. one shot.


Headphone does not own ToA.

* * *

Ninety days

**a big **_**happy**_** family.**

Ion sat on his bed, wondering where Anise was. She was normally latched to his arm at this time of day, so he assumed she was busy running errands of the sorts. Curiosity ticked at the clock, and staring at the device only made it run slower. He decided to go and search for her, as he couldn't quiet remember if he had any meetings that day.

Exiting the double room, he walk down the annoying staircase, opening each door as they came to him. Standing at the sparkling fonic glyph, he look around, green eyes darting from one thing to another, as there was no one there to show the way of lost soldiers and other such people like there normally was. He adjusted his weight from one foot to the other, and muttered out an incantation of sorts, causing his body to break up slightly in a shaft of light, teleport him to the first level, and then materialize close to the ground.

Landing with a small thud and muffled squeak, he got back to his feet, and ran into the main lobby of the cathedral, finding that no one was there. He was now wondering if a huge massacre had happened behind his back, or what, he turned his head over and over, hoping to catch sight of something other then the cathedral wall, which was exactly what he found. He found Tokunaga, Anise's one true love and stuffed animal. Running over to it, and picking it up, he noticed a small dirt stain on the forehead, and Ion, being the nice person he was, wiped it off with a licked finger.

Placing his arms by his sides, he continued to search the huge place, first going to the deserted library, and then back in the lobby, finding a new clue as to what was going on, a firecracker. The replica really didn't know what it meant, but he picked it up and discreetly placed it in his pocket after examining it.

He felt like a detective solving a mystery, only he had no sidekick to back him up other then his ranking in society and a stuffed animal that belonged to his best friend and attendant. He turned to the main cathedral, passed the stairs and holy-water pool. He decided to go there, see if Tritheim was in, as he could definitely be of assistance. He was about to go into the large room when a voice sounded from behind him, causing him to muffled a startled response, as he was a very clumsy replica.

"Don't go in there." The voice warned. It was a warm and gentle warning, voice a mellow waver, unlike most of the people he knew, like Anise, Sync, Legretta, Dist, and Largo's. Though since it was a fairly effeminate voice, it couldn't have been Van or Asch, and since it didn't include any sort of high-pitched gloomy attitude in it, he decided that it wasn't Arietta either, as she would have stuttered slightly. When he turned around to see who it was, there was no one there, and now his eyes were starting to water at not having any contact from anyone.

"Whoever's there, come out!" He called naively, and only silence and his echo replied to him, and now he was really starting to get scarred, and decided to go into the cathedral, Finding Tritheim standing behind the largest fonstone in the building. Relief pooled over the Fon master as he ran towards the old maestro. The voice rang in his head, wondering why she had told him not to go in the church like room.

"Tritheim!" Ion called out as the maestro looked up from the paper in his hands, the serious look on his face dissolving as the scarred boy clutched to him.

"What's wrong, Fon master?" The boy was now detached of the older man, and sitting on the large alabaster shaded fonstone.

"Everyone's gone missing. I couldn't find Anise anywhere, the lobby is empty, the library is vacant as well, and no one showed up this morning to tell me about breakfast." The replica was now choking his words out between sobs, as this was the first time this had happened to him. The maestro just calmed him down, and being nicer then the grand maestro, he actually listened to the replica as he read over the list-like paper in his hands.

Just as Ion was done speaking, the door was cast open, revealing Legretta, a serious look plastered on her face as well, contorting a tad bit as she caught sight of the fon master, and she walked up to the maestro, speaking few words with whispers, Ion only catching part of the conversation, and leaving in the same irritated manner. The maestro was now trying to speed up the conversation, which was very unlike him, but Ion made no note of it.

"You should go back to your room Ion, I'll send Anise up to talk to you when I find her, but I've got business to attend to in regards to Legretta." Ion pouted at having to leave the only person he had talked to that day, but did as he was told without a word and went back up to his room, shuffling through his draws to find paper to draw with.

After he started to draw, time passed quicker as he was drawing a doodle of him and Anise in front of the cathedral.

The next time he looked up at the clock, it had already been four hours, and now he was already worried, as Anise wasn't normally hard to find, as she was a very loud girl. Casting his drawing tools aside on his bed, he went back outside to the glyph room, using it again, he now looked around the room, deciding to go through the headquarters, as there was always someone there that he knew.

Walking through the double doors, he made his way down to long hallways, as annoying as ever they were. He swatted his hair out of his face, trying to make his green hair stay in place, but gave up as it refused to stay still.

It was an odd feeling to feel like the only one in the whole headquarters, but he soon found a friendly, or not so friendly, face, as he caught sight of Asch and ran towards the red headed male, calling his name as loud as he could. Latching to him, Asch's startled expression was very vivid as he glared daggers into the innocent boy's mind.

"Ion, what do you want?" His voice was harsh, but the replica had dealt with it for a long enough time that he was used to the anger. Nuzzling his face into Luke's original's overcoat, the redhead squawked out a very loud string of vulgarities, as if Ion was currently trying to kill him.

"I couldn't find anyone." He sobbed lightly, in a way that wasn't quite sobbing and Asch just glowered at him, only this time, it wasn't accompanied by trying to get the replica off of him, which was very unlike his usual 'you touch me, I'll fucking kill you and your dead grandmother' attitude that always hung around.

"And what makes you think I would be willing to deal with you?" Asch cringed, trying to ease the startled boy off of him, a similarly rushed attitude about him. Ion was still choking back sobs, trying not to cry in front of Asch, as he would never hear the end of it if he did.

"There, there was no one in anywhere!" the green haired boy cried, looking up pathetically at the angry red-head, causing the older male to stop his annoyed squirming, as Ion's cute looks did that to almost everyone. Asch quickly regained composure, getting the replica to quick tugging.

"So, what day is it tomorrow, fon master?" Asch spoke with about as much enthusiasm in his voice as possible (see none.) Ion thought about it for a few seconds, wondering as to why, Asch the Bloody, one of the six-god generals, and a scary-ass person to be reckoned with, would be asking him tomorrows date. Then it struck the innocent fon master:

It was his thirteenth birthday.

Ion now assumed that everyone was busy setting up some sort of secret surprise party, and didn't want the fon master to see until it was perfect. Ion gave Asch a big hug before setting off to his room, to wait for someone to come pick him up for the party.

No one came until 11:49 PM.

It was Anise, awake and perky, in her hands was a jet black blindfold, which she carried around with her, without purpose as she told the innocent boy. They walked down to the headquarters, empty and barren as before, though this time, it seemed less eerie. There was a gong, most likely that of the clock striking midnight, and in an instant, all of the emptiness went away as hundreds of people came out from hiding, all of them saying "surprise" as they did so. Everyone was there, Van, Legretta, Asch, Dist, Largo, Arietta, Sync, Florian, everyone.

Needless to say, it was the most magical moment ever. After that, Ion cried, not with tears of sorrow, but tears that spoke 'I love you too, everyone.' Because they went through the trouble of taking a whole day off, just so that everyone could say happy birthday to a clone of the fon master.

**The end.**

**

* * *

**

This story was originally going to be consectutive, having a total of ninety chapters to sum up one day, that day being ion's b-day, but i was writing it out as this, and i never got around to fully exstending it to ninety chapters. So, you get a failure of a story that i don't feel like editing.


End file.
